Candy Canes and Mr Grinch
by SherCullen71
Summary: Can Edward and Bella's budding relationship survive their first holiday season? Will it be a merry one for them? Follow their journey to see if their holidays end in fireworks or heartbreak? ****Must read Pumpkin Spice Hearts first


**Author's Note: This is the second part of Pumpkin Spice Hearts, reading PSH is a must so that you can understand it. Thank you to Clo Rodeffer for her help with this story as well being an awesome banner making, and writer. As always Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

 **BPOV**

I walked into the office and smiled at everyone as I got out of the elevator. I could hear everyone talking about Edward and referring to him as Mr. Grinch. He's not really grinchy, he loves Christmas. He just expects work to be done also and some of the staff do tend to meander a bit long over the Christmas treats in the staff room and sometimes take advantage of the relaxed atmosphere. But Edward isn't a grinch, far from it.

I smiled as I sat down at my desk and noticed the candy canes and a note. He never stopped the little treats and notes on my desk, I loved it. It was a favorite part of my day.

I picked up the note and read his words.

" _Good Morning, my angel. I hope you had a restful sleep. May your day be filled with thoughts of me and our lovely night together. All my love, Edward."_

I put the note in my purse as I booted up my computer and waited for it to come on.

"Bella, Mr. Grinch is in a awful mood. Did you and him argue this morning?" Mike Newton said as he walked over to my desk.

"No, and besides I wouldn't discuss anything personal with you."

He walked away as my intercom chirped and I answered it, "Ms. Swan can you come into my office?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen," I replied as I grabbed my notepad and headed for his door.

I knocked softly and then opened the door, closing it behind me.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Masen?"

He walked over and stood in front of me.

"I missed you, baby," he said as he closed the gap between us.

"I saw you last night," I said with a smile.

"I know, but I wish that I could wake up with you every morning."

He's been wanting me to stay with him, but I've been hesitant to do so. I don't want to become that girl, even though we've been together for almost two months.

"I know, and we will soon. I promise," I said as I leaned in and kissed his lips.

What started out as a gentle kiss soon became heated as he lifted me up and carried me over to the couch, settling me in his lap. His kisses became more passionate as he held me tightly against his chest.

"Edward," I murmured pulling back from his lips.

"I know, I couldn't resist kissing you and holding you like this. You're so tempting, my sweet angel."

I giggled as he kissed up towards my ear.

"Newton asked me if we argued this morning, he said you were in an awful mood. He called you Mr. Grinch again. What did you do now?" I asked as I moaned softly at the feel of his lips nipping at my earlobe.

"Nothing much, he made coffee again and it was the worst I've ever tasted and I may have yelled about someone being a moron."

"Edward, that wasn't very nice," I admonished. "But understandable. Nothing irritates you more than horrid coffee. I could run out and get you some if you'd like."

"I would love that, but only if you got yourself and Alice some."

"I can do that. Anything else, Mr. Masen?" I asked with a smile.

"Stay the night with me tonight?

He looked like such a young boy as he asked that question, so much hope shining in his eyes as he waited for my answer.

"Edward," I started but he cut me off.

"Baby, we are going to my aunt and uncle's for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. It just makes more sense if you stay with me tonight."

"As I was saying before you so rudely cut me off," I cocked my eyebrow at him. "I'd love to stay with you tonight."

It was time to move our relationship forward, we've been together nearly two months and we are spending the holidays together.

"Really?"

"Yes, now let me go so I can get us coffee and you can go back to not being so grinchy," I laughed as he stood up with me still in his arms.

"Edward..."

"Sorry," he said as he set me down and kissed my lips. "I'll see you back here with some drinkable coffee."

I nodded and headed for the door.

"Thanks baby, for getting me coffee and for agreeing to stay the night."

"Your welcome, Mr. Grinch. By the way thank you for my candy canes and sweet note."

He smiled as I closed the door and headed to my desk to grab my purse and coat. I stepped into Alice's office and let her know I was leaving the office to get us and Edward some coffee.

She told me to take my time and to pick up some donuts and bagels for everyone.

I left her office and headed for the elevator. It's been nice working here without the fear of Jacob lurking around. He got fired after his behavior at Alice's Halloween party. He had to be escorted out by security as he was yelling that he was being treated unfairly and said a few remarks that made people nervous, especially Edward. So for awhile Edward would go everywhere with me, but things are better now.

It was a short walk to the coffee shop and I enjoyed the coldness in the air, it was snowy but not as bad as it usually is in Chicago. I walked into the shop and ordered three coffees and some donuts and bagels. I'm sure everyone would appreciate the treats.

As I waited for the coffees, I looked out the window at the people walking by. They all seemed preoccupied and in such a hurry as they walked. Sometimes people just need to slow down and look around them. Life moves pretty fast and if you don't slow down a bit, you might miss something wonderful.

Once I got my order, I headed back to the office and went straight to the elevator. I knew Edward would be waiting near my desk or by the elevator. It was cute how overprotective he could be. Some would find it annoying, but I found it endearing.

As I stepped off the elevator, he rushed over to me taking the coffee's from my hand as I walked toward my desk.

"Thank you, I'm sorry it took long. There were a lot of people there."

"You're welcome. It wasn't too long," he said as he took the cup with his name on it and took a sip. "Perfection."

I smiled over at him as I opened the bag of bagels and took out a blueberry one for me. "Would you like a donut or a bagel?"

"Hmm... depends on what kind you have?"

"I have blueberry, cinnamon raisin and plain bagels; and I have glazed donuts or chocolate ones."

"I'll have a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese," he said as Alice came over to my desk.

"Thanks Bella, this will hit the spot as she took her coffee and snagged a donut. I'll take these to the break room, if you'd like to go into Edward's office to eat," she said with a smirk.

I nodded as Edward grabbed our coffee's and I picked up our food and followed behind him.

"You know people are going to start talking about us, and saying that I'm not doing my job," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Let them talk, baby. If Alice is fine with it, then no one else should have a problem with it."

"I guess, but you know how people talk."

"I do, and it doesn't matter to me," he said as took a bite of his bagel.

I know it shouldn't bother me but sometimes it does, especially Mike's comments. He doesn't know anything and he just says things to annoy me, like the Mr. Grinch comment.

I sat there and ate as he talked about tonight.

"Riley can take us to your house to grab your things and then we can go to my house. I'm so glad you are staying with me," he said with a smirk.

I could feel my nerves kicking in, I wasn't a virgin but this is my first real relationship in long time and I don't want to mess it up.

"Okay," I said as I sipped my coffee, hoping that he doesn't notice that I'm nervous about it.

"It'll be fine, Bella. We don't have to rush anything, we can take our time since I'll have you for the whole weekend."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nope," he replied as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I can read you pretty well, baby."

"That you can, Mr. Grinch.

He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply as I threaded my fingers in the back of his hair and slid my tongue against his making him moan low in his chest.

I pulled away reluctantly, "I suppose I should go do some work."

"I guess," he said kissing me again.

"Edward, the faster this day goes the more time you have me to yourself. Besides you have a meeting in about twenty minutes."

"Damn, your right. I don't think Mr. Molina would like that I'm kissing my girlfriend rather than working on his building project."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so. You can kiss me later."

"I'll be doing that and more," he said as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Let me know if you'll be needing anything before or during your meeting. Will you need lunch today?"

"I'll let you know about lunch," he said as he went to sit at his desk. He ran his hand through his hair as he pulled out the Molina file. I loved seeing him as he concentrated on his work. I closed the door softly and walked back to my desk, feeling the eyes of my co-workers on me as I sat down.

I started on some files that needed to be put into the system and Edward had me order some lunch for him after his meeting was over. Unfortunately I had to go help Alice with some paperwork and we couldn't share lunch together. I was glad that the afternoon went by pretty fast and it was finally time to go.

Edward had already called Riley and told him that he was driving us to my house and then to Edward's house.

I gathered my stuff and slipped on my coat as Edward came out of his office with his coat on also.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, all set," I said with a smile.

He slipped his arm around my waist and we walked to the elevator. Once inside he pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you are staying with me?"

"I think you might have mentioned it once."

"I'm looking forward to spoiling you this Christmas," he said as the doors opened to the garage and he took my hand as he led me over to the car.

"You already do with your sweet treats and notes, which are priceless to me."

He just smiled as we stopped at the car.

"Good evening Riley," Edward said with a genuine smile.

"Good evening Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan," he replied as he opened the door for us.

Edward helped me inside and then got in behind me as Riley shut the door and then got in the front. It wasn't long before we were heading toward my house. I didn't question how he knew where I lived.

"Would you like to come in with me?" I asked Edward as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Sure."

I nodded.

It didn't take us long to get to my house and Riley opened the door for us.

"We'll be right out," Edward told him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked to my door and I opened it, turning on the light I walked into the living room. I was nervous as I watched him look around the room.

"Your decorations look so beautiful. I'm sure mine won't compare to this, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful," I said with a smile. "I'll go upstairs and get my things."

"No hurry, baby. Is there anything you'd like me to help with?"

"Um.. when I come back down you can help me get the gifts together. I have something for your Aunt and Uncle, and Alice, and of course yours."

He nodded as I headed up the stairs.

I grabbed my weekender bag from the closet and put some clothes in it along with my toiletry bag. I grabbed my dress bag that held my dress for Christmas Eve and the necessary accessories. Lastly I grabbed Edward's gifts and headed down the stairs.

He was standing by the bookshelf, looking at the various books and pictures I had scattered there.

"Is this your Grandma?" he asked pointing to a picture.

"Yes," I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around his waist and looked at the picture. "She would have liked you a lot."

"I'm sure I would've liked her too. Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Just the presents and then I'm all set."

"Okay, do you want to stop for dinner?"

"Sounds good, but nothing fancy. Pizza is good."

"Pizza it is then," he said as he put the presents in the bag.

Once we were finished, we put on our coats and then he grabbed the bags and we headed out the door to the car and he helped me inside as they put my stuff in the trunk.

 **EPOV**

We were back in the car heading to my house after we picked up pizza. I could feel her anxiety growing as we got closer to my house.

"Baby, it's going to be fine. We don't have to do anything that you don't want too," I told her as I rubbed the back of her hand.

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm afraid I won't be enough for you," she said softly as she looked at our hands.

"Bella, you're more than enough for me. I really haven't been with that many women. Most women want to be picked up and taken out. Not go on the bus or the subway or picked up in a cab. You're perfect for me."

Her smile returned and she leaned in and kissed me as Riley pulled into my driveway.

Once the car stopped, Riley got out and opened the door and I got out and reached a hand out to Bella.

"Thank you," she said as she took my hand and got out, and then grabbed our dinner.

"You're welcome," I said as I went to grab her stuff from the trunk.

Riley took out her bags from the trunk and I picked them up.

"Thank you Riley and have a Merry Christmas," I said as I handed him an envelope.

"You too, Mr. Masen," he replied and he closed the trunk and got back in the car.

I went back to Bella and we walked up the sidewalk to my front door. I managed to get the key out and handed it to her and she opened the door.

I let her walk in first and smiled as she passed me.

She's been to my house before so she just walked in and took the pizza to the kitchen as I placed her gifts by the tree.

"I love that you finished decorating," she said from the kitchen. "When did you do it?"

"Before I came to work this morning, I wanted my house to be Christmasy enough for you."

"It was perfect the way it was. But I do love that you wanted to make it more for me."

"I'd do anything to make you happy, love," I told her as I placed my hand against her cheek and she leaned against it pressing her hand over mine.

"I know you would. You do make me happy," she said looking up at me. "I know I've been hesitant to say much about my feelings for you but I.. I'm .. I love you."

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes and I could see the slight tremble of her hand as she clutched them together.

I pried her hands apart and took them in mine. "Bella," I said softly and she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "I love you too, my sweet girl. I've wanted to tell you so many times before, but I was afraid of scaring you."

"I was afraid too," she said with a laugh. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"A perfectly matched pair."

I leaned in, capturing her soft lips with mine as I pulled her closer to me, I kissed her deeply. Her fingers went to the back of my hair as our lips moved against each others. We enjoyed kissing for a few more moments before we both pulled back, slightly breathless.

"We should eat," I breathed.

She nodded as she removed her hands from my hair and took my hand as we walked to the kitchen. She let go of me to grab plates and then she opened the pizza box and served us both.

I grabbed glasses and the pitcher of iced tea that I made special for her. She loved Iced tea with everything, even when I took her out to dinner at the most gourmet restaurant in Chicago, she ordered Iced tea. Every once in awhile I could persuade her to have a glass of wine with her meal, but neither one of us were big on drinking.

I know my aunt Esme said that she'd have Iced tea with dinner but also wine if we chose to have it.

I placed her glass next to her and she looked up at me and smiled. I loved doing little things for her and being rewarded with that gorgeous smile.

We ate in relative silence, talking briefly about what Christmas would be like at the Cullen household and she laughed at hearing that Alice would have everyone up by six on Christmas morning.

"She'll definitely be the hyper one," I told her.

"Yeah, I'm used to it though. She's like that most days at work."

"True," I said as I refilled our glasses. "Would you like more pizza?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you," she said as she picked up her glass and took a sip.

"I think I'll have one more piece."

She giggled as I grabbed another piece and sat down next to her.

"Do you have plans for us this evening?" she asked softly looking over at me.

"I thought maybe we could relax, maybe watch a movie, and just see where tonight takes us," I said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay. Is it alright if I go and take a quick shower and get changed into something more comfortable?" she asked.

"Definitely, love. You can do whatever you feel like doing."

She nodded and got up, "It won't take me long."

I nodded as I watched her walk out of the kitchen.

I could tell she was a bit nervous, and I hoped that the shower would help her relax.

I finished eating and then I cleaned up the kitchen before going upstairs to get myself

comfortable. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my pajamas, then I went into the guest bathroom and took my shower.

I came out just as Bella was coming out of my room.

"Hi," I said smiling at her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

I reached for her hand and I lead her downstairs, "Is there anything you'd like to watch?"

"Whatever you choose is fine."

"How about we watch _White Christmas_?" I said as we sat down on the couch. "I know it's an old movie."

"Sure, I love that movie."

We snuggled together as we started watching the movie, she felt so right in my arms as I held her to me.

I slowly ran my fingers up and down her arms as we both watched the tv. I've never felt like this with anyone, she brings out the best in me.

I felt her shift in my arms as her lips brushed my cheek. I wasn't content with that so I pulled her onto my lap as our lips crashed, deepening our kiss. I wrapped my arms around her as her fingers went into my hair.

Her little moans spurred me on as I held her tighter.

"Edward," she murmured as she pulled back.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go up to your bedroom?"

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush things, we can g...go," she placed her fingers over my lips.

"Edward, I'm sure about us," she said as she got off my lap and held her hand out to me.

I nodded as I took her hand and followed her upstairs. I could feel my heart accelerate with each step we took up to my room.

One would think that I was a virgin with the way my heart was beating, palms were sweating, and nerves were jumpy, but this isn't my first rodeo. It could be because I love Bella, and I've never loved anyone like I love her.

When we entered the room I shut the door as Bella took the reigns by shoving me against the closed door and attacking my lips. I was frozen in place for a split second before my brain caught up to the moment. My hands moved on their own accord taking off my shirt and then hers. She began quick work of my jeans as I took care of hers. Once those were off, we were down to just our undergarments. I slowly moved my hands up her back and unclasped her bra, dropping it the floor as my eyes took in her breasts. I've felt them before as we were making out, but have never seen them uncovered.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I murmured softly as I cupped them in my hands and pressed my lips to hers.

She moaned softly as her hands moved down my sides to my hips where she pushed at my underwear. She had them pushed down my legs and I kicked them off as she took hers off. We were both naked as we stood kissing and caressing each other.

I lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently, as I then crawled onto the bed looking down at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Is she really all for me? "So beautiful," I murmured again as I crushed my lips to hers. Her arms encircled my back as her lips moved against mine.

"I..I want to touch you, may I?" I asked feeling a bit unsure of myself.

"Yes, touch me. I want to feel your hands everywhere," she panted out as she looked up at me.

I slowly moved my fingers down her neck to the sides of her breast and I softly brushed my fingertips over her taut nipple. I longed to take it in my mouth and feel it against my tongue. I looked up into her face as I rolled it between my fingers, licking my lips as I bent down to take it between my lips.

"Oh yes, Edward," she murmured as my tongue flicked over her pert nipple. Her hands clutched at my shoulders as I kissed my way over to her other nipple and gave it the same attention before I moved further down her body, placing wet open mouthed kisses along the way.

She moaned and arched upwards towards me with each press of my lips.

I kissed her belly button and she giggled as I nudged her legs apart and looked at her glistening pussy. I looked up at her face to see her looking down at me, I smiled up at her as I gently moved my fingers over her mound.

She laid her head back against the pillows as I gently parted her folds and rubbed my fingers through her wetness. Her moans spurred me on as I reached her swollen nub and ran my fingers over it. Her body shuddered at my touch.

"Okay, love?" I asked with a smirk, all the while my fingers continued to touch her.

"Y...yes," she panted as she moved with my hand. "More."

I moved my fingers down to her entrance and slowly circled it, before I slipped inside. I moved it in and out as I leaned my head down and swiped my tongue over her clit.

"F...fuck," she murmured as I slid another finger inside her, feeling her walls flutter with my movements.

I loved that I could get my normally reserved girlfriend to swear, it was kind of a turn on as I felt my cock harden further, I hoped that I didn't lose it quickly once I was inside her.

My tongue lapped at her as she moaned and moved against my hand and face.

"Yes... yes, Edward," she panted out as I felt her body trembling against me.

I pulled back a bit and looked up at her, seeing her propped up and looking down at me. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of her.

"Mmm... yes," she moaned.

"Come, baby. I want to see you."

I moved back to her swollen clit and sucked it back between my lips, letting my teeth graze against it and that's all it took for her to come.

"Edward, oh yes," she exclaimed as her body writhed beneath my fingers.

I watched as she trembled and gasped for breath and slowly removed my fingers from her and brought them to my mouth and licked them clean.

She reached for me and pulled me closer to her, crushing my lips to hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on my tongue. My erection was pressed against her stomach and I pulled back from her succulent lips. "Do I need a condom, love?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm covered."

I nodded as I slowly lined myself up with her entrance and I slipped inside her warmth.

Setting the pace, I began to move, all the while keeping my eyes on the beauty beneath me. Was this for real? Were we really here? Was this actually happening? I was brought out of my musing by the soft moans as she met me thrust for thrust. She was so beautiful. I leaned in and kissed her lips as moved my hand down to her breast, cupping it in my hand and brushing my thumb over her nipple.

"Edward," she panted against my ear as we moved against each other. I groaned as I thrusted deeper inside her and she gripped my shoulder with her hands.

Her body fit perfectly with mine as I thrusted deeply inside her and she met my thrusts. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly and my hands caressed her flawless skin of her back.

"Mmm... yes, Edward," she breathed out as I felt my impending orgasm.

"A... are you close, love?" I murmured against her ear.

"Close," she said looking up into my eyes. "Touch me."

I slowly moved my hands down her body to where we were joined and I ran my fingers over swollen nub.

She gasped and clutched onto me tighter as I continued to thrust into her. I could feel her walls fluttering around me as I continued moving my fingers over her. I couldn't wait for her to come undone again.

"Bella," I grunted as my body trembled above her.

Her body moved with mine as her walls clenched around me.

"Yes baby, I feel you coming. Let go," I spoke softly.

"Edward," she screamed as she arched her back off the bed. "Oh fuck yes."

I've never seen her look so beautiful as she did at this moment.

I leaned in and kissed her lips as I rolled us to our sides as I slipped out of her.

"That was amazing, Edward. I don't know what I was nervous about," she said softly as she moved her fingers through my hair.

"It was amazing, and to tell the truth I was nervous too."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't want to push you to much and then you end up regretting this," I said as I motioned between our naked bodies."

"I could never regret something so beautiful. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," I said as I held her closer to me.

She yawn softly as laid her head against my chest.

"We can sleep, love. Alice will be here bright and early to pick us up and drive us to her parents house."

She nodded and looked up at me, "I could've got my car while we were at my house and drove us there."

"I know, but why spoil Alice's fun. Besides I'd prefer to have you in my arms as someone else drives, then I'd be able to kiss you more," I said with a smirk.

"You're crazy," she said with a laugh.

"I am, crazy for you."

She giggled as she snuggled into my side, "Good night Edward."

"Night love," I said kissing the top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her. I usually had a hard time falling asleep, but not tonight with Bella here in my arms. I could get used to this, I thought as I brushed my lips against her forehead again.

I awoke to the most heavenly scent into my room, I sat up and looked around for Bella but my bed was empty.

I got up and slipped on my pajamas and headed to the bathroom, before making my way down to the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway and watched as Bella was pulling something out of the oven. She looked so beautiful in my shirt from last night. She sensed me standing there as she turned towards me and smiled at me.

"Morning," she said as I walked towards her, needing her in my arms.

"Morning love," I said as I encircled my arms around her waist. "I missed you I woke up."

"Sorry, I thought I would make us some homemade cinnamon rolls before Alice gets here. My mom used to make them for me when I was a little kid."

"No need to apologize, they smell heavenly. I can't wait to taste them, but first I'd like to kiss my beautiful girlfriend."

Her cheeks turned pink and she looked up at me through her lashes as I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. They tasted of sugar and I ran my tongue over her bottom lip slowly as I pulled her closer to me. She parted her lips and I slipped my tongue in and moved it against hers. I couldn't control the growl that came from me.

I released her lips and leaned my forehead against hers, "Now that is the sweetest morning kiss, I've ever had. I could get used to this for the rest of my life."

I couldn't help but think of the ring I had for her and I knew that asking her to marry me at this moment was out of the question, but it will happen soon.

"Me too," she murmured as she looked up at me. "Coffee?"

I nodded as she moved out of my arms and grabbed my cup, making me the perfect cup of coffee and she sat it in front of me.

"Thank you," I said before taking a sip. "Perfect."

She smiled at me as she moved around the kitchen, getting plates and putting cinnamon rolls on them and then drizzling them with sweet icing.

"I hope you like these," she said as she put them in front of me.

"I'm sure I will."

She sat watching me as I lifted one of them to my lips and sinking my teeth into it. I've never tasted anything as good as these cinnamon rolls.

"Bella, these are amazing. I've never tasted something so sweet as these."

"Thank you," she said softly as she took a bite of her cinnamon roll.

We ate and cleaned up the kitchen together before going back upstairs to shower before Alice got here.

"Shower with me?" I asked her as we walked into my room.

"Sure, but you better behave," she warned as she laid out her clothes on the bed and I did the same. I couldn't help but think of the time that will be living together for the rest of our lives. Granted that I have to ask her to marry me for and she has to say yes.

"Okay, I will do my best."

We both laughed as we headed to the bathroom.

Once inside, I turned on the water to the appropriate temperature and then pulled her to me. I couldn't resist kissing her lips as I threaded my fingers through her hair. Her hands gripped my forearms as I dominated her mouth.

I loved kissing this woman, her lips were soft and pliable against mine as our tongues tangled together. Her moans filled my ears as she quickly pulled away from me.

"We better stop, Alice will be here soon."

I growled. I didn't want to stop kissing her and I definitely didn't want to share her with other people. Even though we'd be sleeping in the same room and coming back together. I was a selfish man when it came to my Bella.

We finished our shower and then we went to get dressed. We didn't have long to do so, since I refused to let her go in the shower. So we had to rush and get dressed.

"Sorry, I can stall her once she gets here, if you need more time," I said as I looked over at her sheepishly.

"You're so not sorry, but you don't have to stall her. I'll be ready, I don't take nearly as long as Alice does," she said with a smile.

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek as I heard the doorbell. "I'll go let her in, take all the time you need."

She nodded as I went downstairs.

I opened the door to a hyper Alice.

"Hey cousin, are you and Bella ready?" she asked.

"Hi Alice, she's almost done. How much coffee have you had?" I asked.

"Two cups," she said. "Maybe I should go help her."

"Not necessary, Alice," Bella said as she walked down the stairs carrying our bag. We decided to put our clothes in my suitcase so we'd have less to carry. I also put my suit in her dress bag.

"Oh baby, I could've gotten that," I said as I rushed to take it from her.

"It's okay, I didn't mind helping."

"But it's my job to carry the heavy things."

"Aww... you two are too cute. You both act like a little married couple, sharing a bag and being all sweet," she said as I put my coat on and then helped Bella with hers.

"Is there anything else that needs to go?" I asked Bella.

"Just the presents."

"Okay, I'll get them and then we can head out."

I went to grab the bags of gifts as they were talking, it wouldn't take me long to get the presents and then I'd take them out to the car.

"Hey Alice, give me your keys," I said as I walked up to them.

She handed them to me and I went out to load up the car. We didn't have a lot, just our clothes and then our gifts.

I came back in and then we prepared to leave.

"Do you have everything, baby?" I asked.

"Yep, all set."

I wrapped my arm around her and then followed Alice out the door. I made sure that the door was locked as we walked headed to the car. It was starting to snow a bit and I smiled over at Bella as snow fell on her hair.

I couldn't help but pull her to me and kissed her softly as Alice giggled before getting in the car.

I helped her inside and then got in beside her.

"So how was your evening?" Alice inquired as she looked at us.

"It was good," Bella said with a smile.

"You have to give me more than that."

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell, besides I'm sure you don't want to know about your cousin's sex life."

"Eww... no, that would too much, but I just was wondering how it was," she said.

"It was amazing, Alice," I said as I kissed Bella's forehead.

"It was," Bella whispered as she intertwined our fingers together.

"Awesome, you both deserve to be happy. Mom will be happy to hear that too," Alice said as she drove through the streets.

"Yeah, Aunt Esme will be happy, but she wouldn't have asked."

"True, but that's what I'm here for."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She always had to know everyone's business.

The rest of the drive was filled with Alice chattering on about this or that, but my main focus was on Bella, my beautiful girlfriend. I never thought that I'd have a steady relationship and one that I am going to ask to be my wife. Marriage was something I never really considered until now.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked.

"Um.. sorry, what were you saying," I replied looking up at her in the rearview mirror.

"I asked if you were going to play the piano for us after dinner."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Awesome," she squealed.

"I'm glad, I'll get to hear you again," Bella said softly against my ear.

I nodded as I held her closer to me as I thought back to the night I played some of her favorites from Phantom of the Opera after one of our dates. She sat next to me as I played for her, and after I was finished she rewarded me with an amazingly sweet kiss.

Alice pulled into the driveway and I got out and then helped Bella out. I took her hand and we walked to the back of the car to get our bags. I gave her the back of gifts as I took our bags out.

"Anything I can help with?" Alice asked as she came to our side.

Bella handed her the gift bag and then she reached for her bag that I had. I was reluctant to give it to her since I was raised that a man should carry the bags for a woman. But I knew better than to resist or I'd endure her wrath later.

I smiled as she waited for me to shut the trunk and I took her hand in mine.

"Thank you," she said softly as we followed behind Alice.

"Your welcome." I knew what she was referring to.

We walked up the steps and Alice opened the door, yelling as she did so.

"Mom, Dad, we are here."

"Dear, you don't have to yell, we've been waiting for you," my aunt said from just inside the door.

Alice nodded and walked into the living room putting the presents by the tree.

"Hello Aunt Esme," I said as I sat my bag down.

"Hello Edward," she said pulling me into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

I pulled back and reached for Bella.

"Aunt Esme, this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello dear, it's wonderful to meet you. I'll show you to your room, Carlisle is in the kitchen putting the finishing touch on dinner," she said as we followed her up the stairs.

We followed Esme up to my old room, she opened the door and we followed her inside. It didn't look much different from when I last stayed here.

"Alice told me that you wouldn't mind Bella staying in here with you, but if you'd prefer your own room Bella, the one across the hall is empty."

"No, this will be fine," Bella said as she looked up at me and I smiled down at her.

"Thanks Aunt Esme, I'm sure Alice had much to say."

"She did indeed," she replied with a laugh. "But you know how Alice is, always talking about something."

"We do," we both said at the same time.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing the top of her head as my aunt left us alone.

"That wasn't so bad, I told you that she'd love you."

"That you did," she said as she unzipped our bag and took out our clothes. "Should I put them in the closest or the drawers?"

"If you wish, love," I told her as I watched her.

I watched as she put our clothes in the drawer and then she walked to the closest and hung up her dress and my suit jacket up. She zipped the suitcase up and placed it inside.

"Edward, I hope your Aunt and Uncle like what I got them," she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"What is it?" I asked walked over to her and prying her bottom lip from her teeth.

"I got them some bottles of wine from this vineyard on the coast of Lake Michigan, and I signed them up for their bottle of the month club."

"They will love it. They both love wines from independent wineries," I told her and I could see her visibly relax.

I pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

"Do you do presents on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning?" she asked.

"We normally open one on Christmas Eve and then the rest in the morning."

"Good, I'm glad I bought two gifts for everyone."

"What was your second gift for my aunt and uncle?" I questioned.

"I bought your aunt a scarf since I noticed in a lot of her pictures she has one one, and your uncle I got him a pen set engraved with his name."

"They will definitely love your gifts, baby."

"I hope so. I'm not the greatest gift giver, but I try."

I smiled over at her and then took her hand and lead her downstairs.

My aunt had hot chocolate and cookies waiting for us.

"Is there anything we can help with, Esme?" I asked as I helped Bella sit down.

"Maybe later we can all finish up the decorations and then you could play some piano for us as we relax before all the festivities tomorrow," she said.

We both nodded as we sipped our hot chocolate.

"Ooh... I know maybe we can go skating down at the pond," Alice squealed.

"I suppose we could," Carlisle said as he came in the room. "Who is this lovely vision sitting next to you, Edward?"

"Uncle Carlisle this is my girlfriend, Bella," I said proudly.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. I've heard a great deal about you from Alice. All good I assure you," he said as he kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Edward's told me a lot about you too."

"Only believe half of it coming from him."

I couldn't help but laugh, he was trying to impress her.

"Oh be quiet, Carl. You know Edward always tells the truth," Esme said from behind him.

"That I do, what's the point in lying. Besides, Bella is a great judge of character," I said as I leaned in and brushed my lips against her cheek.

"He's truly smitten, dear," Carlisle said with a smile.

"That they are," Esme said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "It seems like we aren't even here."

"Sorry," I said as I pulled back from Bella.

"No need to apologize, son. It's beautiful to see you so lost in someone. We've worried about you a lot and now we can see that you'll be just fine," my uncle said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Your parents would've been so proud of the man you have become."

I nodded as I looked down at Bella who was smiling up at me, her eyes shining in the light.

"Is everyone up to skating?" Carlisle asked.

"I am," Esme replied as she looked over at me with a smile.

"Baby, do you want to go skating?" I asked her.

'Um.. sure, I haven't done that in such a long time. Promise me you won't let me fall."

"I promise I won't let you fall."

"Wonderful, we can skate and then come back here and decorate and have dinner and then Edward can play the piano," Alice remarked.

"Alice, stop trying to make everyone do what you want them to do," Esme chided.

"Yes mom," she called over her shoulder as she went down the hall.

"She'll never change."

We all laughed at that statement as we finished our hot chocolate. I smiled as I looked at everyone and I was so grateful to have them as my family.

We got ready and headed down to the pond. We went inside the cabin and picked out our skates and I helped Bella put her skates on. Once we had them on I helped her up and I took her hand as we walked to the frozen pond.

I wrapped my arm securely around Bella's waist as we stepped onto the ice. We slow skated around, laughing and smiling with each other as we watched Alice skate around. She loved showing off and being the center of attention.

Once we were finished we headed back to the house. Bella and I went to make hot chocolate for everyone as my aunt and uncle got the decorations out for us.

"Did you have fun, baby?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you for not letting me fall."

"Your welcome, I wouldn't dream of letting my girl fall."

"You are such a charmer, Edward," she said as she poured the hot chocolate into the mugs and I picked it up and carried it out into the living room. Bella followed behind me with a plate of Christmas cookies.

I sat the tray down and everyone grabbed a mug, Bella sat next to me and smiled.

"This is nice, thank you for having me here," she said quietly.

"You're welcome dear, I'm glad to see Edward finally settling down," Esme said.

"Hey I haven't been that bad," I said in my own defense.

"I know, sweetheart. But it is wonderful to see the twinkle in your eyes again, like when you were a kid."

I nodded, knowing what she meant.

Bella squeezed my hand and I gave her a smile as we sipped our hot chocolate and ate cookies before we finished decorating.

While we were decorating, Bella and Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

"Uncle Carlisle, how did you know Esme was it for you?" I asked once Alice left the room.

"I just knew that without her my life would be an endless black hole, and with her my life was as bright as the noonday sun. I also knew when we were apart that I felt like part of me was gone."

'That's how I feel about Bella. I'm planning on asking her to marry me on New Years Eve. I know its sudden, but I can't be without her."

"I asked Esme to marry me three weeks after our first date," he said with a smirk. "So it's not too sudden."

I nodded as Alice came back in to get us for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone talking and eating. Bella smiled at the stories my uncle told her of my childhood and laughed as Esme told her about Alice and me dyeing our hair green for St. Patrick's Day.

After dinner was cleared away we went into the living room and I played the piano for a bit and then we all went up to our rooms to get ready for bed. Since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, we'd make desserts for Christmas and I wanted to take Bella out for a bit to show her around where I used to hang out while growing up here.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her as we cuddled in my bed.

"Yes, your aunt and uncle are really nice and I loved hearing about you as a child."

"I'm glad. I like having you here with me."

"I'm happy to be here," she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

Her kiss was gently but I wanted more and I kissed her deeply, pulling her closer to me.

"Edward," she whispered softly as her fingers gripped the back of my hair as my lips trailed down her neck. "Mmm... so nice, but I don't think we should."

'I know you're right, but I want you so much."

"I know."

"Soon?" I asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

We laid there kissing and cuddling for a little bit before we were both yawning a bit.

"Let's sleep, baby. Alice will definitely be quite hyper tomorrow and on Christmas."

She nodded as she snuggled into my chest. I loved how she fit under my chin.

"Night Bella," I whispered.

"NIght."

It didn't take either of us long to fall asleep, but it didn't seem quite long enough before we heard Alice knocking on the door.

"Go away," Bella called out groggily.

"Come on guys, Esme made breakfast. Don't make me come in and get you."

I sat up and then pulled her up with me, "She's not going away."

'Was she always this annoying?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe a bit worse when we were younger. Wait until tomorrow, at least it after eight now."

Bella just shook her head as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"We'll be down in a few minutes or ten," I called to Alice as I threw off the blankets and stood up, stretching my body out.

Bella came out of the bathroom and smiled at me as I stretched.

"Morning baby."

"Morning," she said as she leaned up and kissed my lips. "Should we shower quickly and then head downstairs?"

"Yeah probably. Do you want to shower together to save time?"

She nodded as she reached out her hand to me.

I took it and she lead me into the bathroom.

We quickly showered, along with many kisses and soft touches. I really wanted more but knowing Alice she would barge in and I wouldn't want Bella to be embarrassed.

Once we were showered and dressed we headed downstairs to enjoy breakfast and the day, whatever the plan was.

Edward and I made our plates and then sat down as Alice was talking a mile a minute.

"Jasper will be here for New Years Eve, you and Bella can come out with us," she said to me.

"Um... no, I have plans that night," I said giving her a glaring look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, forget it," I said as I ate and held Bella's hand in mine.

"Bella, are you free that night?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check my calendar."

She nodded as we finished eating and then we cleared the dishes and we went to wash them.

"Edward, do we have plans for New Years Eve?" Bella asked me.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

She smiled up at me as she handed me another plate and I dried it.

We finished the dishes and went out to the living room where everyone was decorating the tree.

"Edward, we saved the angel for you," Alice said as we walked over there and she handed it to me.

"Bella, would you like to put it on top this year," I asked her.

"Um... sure but I don't like ladders."

"No worries, baby. I'll lift you up."

She nodded as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She placed the angel on top and I lowered her down, stopping midway and kissing her softly. Her fingers went automatically to the back of my hair as our lips continued moving against each others.

"Mom, they are always like that. It's just so disgusting," Alice whined as we pulled apart and I hugged her to me.

"Alice, they are not any more disgusting than you and Jasper. If I remember correctly your father threaten to make him sleep out in the old barn if you two didn't stop kissing under every sprig of mistletoe."

After we were finished with the tree, Bella and I took a lovely walk around the neighborhood before going back and having lunch with everyone. The afternoon was spent watching old movies and of course many stories about me as a child and young teenager. My aunt lovingly showed Bella countless pictures of me and then they went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I couldn't wait for this day to be over so I could give Bella her gifts in the morning. I know she will be overjoyed with the tickets for Phantom of the Opera.

"Edward, what are you going to play for us tonight?" my uncle asked.

"Probably some traditional christmas carols. Why? Do you have something you'd like me to play?"

"No, whatever you'd like to play. Is there something Bella would like to hear?"

"Anything from Phantom of the Opera. It's one of her favorite musicals," I told him as we heard laughter coming from the kitchen. "Should we be worried about that?"

"Probably, it means either Esme is telling them some story about us, or she is plying both of them with wine. Which would make for a hilarious dinner. Don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I'm sure Bella would decline the wine. She doesn't like to drink."

He nodded as we got up and went into the kitchen. As soon as we stepped in, the three of them laughed again. I looked around and spotted only one glass of wine and a glass of Iced tea in Bella's hand.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, Captain Underpants," Alice said before bursting out in laughter.

I could feel my cheeks turning a deep red as Bella walked over to me, and placed her hand on my cheek, "I like this."

"That is one of the most embarrassing stories ever."

"I thought it was cute. Just imagining you in your underpants singing and dancing like Tom Cruise. What I wouldn't do to have seen that."

"If you would've seen it, I'm sure you'd run away laughing and I'd die of embarrassment," I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Aww...I'm sure I would've found you to be adorable like I do now."

I kissed her cheek and then moved my lips to her ear, "Perhaps I can recreate it for you later."

She giggled and I let her go to help with the rest of dinner. Alice and Esme continued with their stories, but I tried not to let it bother me since Bella enjoyed them and I wanted to her feel like she fit in with my family.

We sat down to dinner and the conversation flowed around the table. Mostly Alice talking excitedly about the presents and things, which I was glad about.

After dinner Carlisle and I cleaned up the kitchen and made some tea for everyone as the girls into the living room. I was anxious to play for Bella and then we'd open one present and then retire for the evening, since I'm sure Alice would have us up early.

Once we gave everyone their tea, I went to sit at the piano and I started to play a few Christmas favorites. I looked over at Bella and smiled as I played on. She was truly a natural beauty sitting there as she smiled back at me.

I started to play a bit from Phantom of the Opera and her smiled grew bigger, but Alice frowned.

"This isn't Christmas music, Edward," she said with a huff.

"It isn't but it's something we like, dear," Esme told her.

I finished the song and closed the lid on the piano, and then I moved over to sit with Bella as Carlisle went to grab the presents for tonight.

I hoped that Bella would like the gift I'm giving her. I saw it at the jewelry store and I knew it would look beautiful around her neck.

"Okay, I'm going to hand you the gifts that were already selected to be given out tonight. Edward, this is from Bella, and Bella this is from Edward. Alice this is from your mom and me. These ones are from Alice to us," Carlisle said as he sat down next to Esme.

"I hope you like it, baby," I said with a smile. "Open it."

I watched as she slowly unwrapped the package and took out the box. She slowly opened the lid and gasped as she looked at the heart necklace nestled there.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful," she said as she picked it up and looked at it. The diamond twinkled in the light of the Christmas tree.

"The jeweler said it's part of the collection called Ever Us," I said as I took it from her and fastened it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Open yours now."

I ripped off the pretty paper and then opened the nondescript box. I was intrigued by what she could have gotten me.

I opened the box and inside was a black case. I unlatched the case and I had no words at all. I just stared at the vintage architect tools.

I went to say something but shut my mouth. I wasn't sure if the words were good enough.

Bella watched me with teary eyes and I realized that my silence was making her think I didn't like it.

"Baby," I said softly as I placed my hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry if my silence made you think I didn't like these awesome tools. I was struck speechless, this is such a great gift. I didn't have the words to speak about how much I love your gift."

"You like it? You really do?" she questioned.

"Yes baby, I love it. It's so awesome."

She smiled up at me as we settled back to watch everyone else opened their gifts.

My aunt opened her gift from Alice and she squealed with delight as she opened the hat and glove set. My uncle opened his gift and smiled broadly at the pocket watch.

We laughed as Alice excitedly opened her gift from Esme. She pulled out the new Coach wallet that had several gift cards in it. My aunt smiled over at me as I knew that she got Bella a similar wallet with gift cards.

"Okay, we should turn in," my uncle said. "We know Alice will be up at dawn."

I nodded and helped Bella up, I was ready to be alone with her.

I helped her up the stairs and I opened my bedroom door and watched her walk over to the dresser to get her Christmas pjs.

"I'll be right out," she said.

I nodded as I picked up my own pjs from the drawer and sat on the bed waiting for her to get done.

It didn't take her long and then I went in to get changed. I hoped that she was still up when I came back out.

I walked out to find her sitting against the headboard smiling over at me.

"Thank you for my necklace, I really love it. It's extravagant, but I know how much you like to give me nice things."

"Your welcome, and I'm glad you love it and you're right I do love giving you nice things. Your gift to me was very extravagant."

"I saw it one day downtown, and I knew that it was perfect for you."

'You're perfect for me," I said as I pulled her flat on her back and hovered over her.

"Hmm... I think we are perfect for each other."

I nodded as I crushed my lips to hers, kissing her was one of my many favorite things to do. Hearing the little sounds she makes as our lips moved together and our tongues tangled. Her fingers gripped the back of my hair as I held her body close to mine.

"Edward," she murmured as I attacked her neck with opened mouthed kisses.

I pulled away from her neck and looked up at her, she was so beautiful laying there. Her hair was spread out against my pillow, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen for my kisses and her breathing was a bit rapid as mine.

I wanted to make love to her, but I was a bit afraid of waking everyone up and then having the embarrassment from Alice all the way back home. So I would just be content to hold her tonight.

"Sorry, you're just so intoxicating to me that I get carried away."

She giggled softly as I rolled off her and pulled her to her side.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible."

She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, "Sleep baby, I have you."

She nodded as I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. She was my everything and I was scared that when I asked her to marry me that she'd say no. I wasn't sure that I could handle that rejection.

I could tell she was asleep and I knew it wouldn't take me long to fall asleep either, since Alice would be waking us all up early.

We were awoken by a knock at our door and Alice's voice telling us to get up.

I pulled Bella closer to me and held her, "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas," she murmured against me. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Mmm... very good. I loved being in your arms all night."

"Well, I loved having you in them. I could get used to this," I told her as she sat up.

"Me too."

I ran my fingers over her arm and she smiled over at me, "I guess we should go downstairs. My aunt will have coffee and cinnamon rolls waiting for us."

"Sounds good," she said as we got up and she headed towards the bathroom.

After we were finished, we headed down the stairs to see an impatient Alice waiting for us.

"Hurry and get your coffee and join us in the living room," she said as she headed there.

"Is she always like that?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, ever since she was a child," my uncle replied as he filled his cup and picked up two cinnamon rolls. "Enjoy as many as you like Bella. They are quite addicting, aren't they Edward?"

'They are, you will love them," I told her as I placed two on each of our plates as Bella made our coffees.

I carried our plates to the living room and I sat on the floor by the couch and Bella sat next to me after placing our coffees on the table.

Alice was sitting closest to the tree as my aunt and uncle sat on the couch.

She handed us all our gifts, obviously she was making her piles while we were getting our food.

Bella was surprised at how many gifts she had from my aunt and uncle and Alice.

"It's how we do things," I whispered to her.

She nodded, "Is there a certain way this is done?"

"Not really, we just open everything in our pile as we eat and drink our coffee."

We sat opening gifts and enjoying our breakfast. Alice squealed with delight with every gift she opened. Bella was more reserved with her excitement until she opened my gift of tickets to Phantom of the Opera. She leapt into my arms and kissed me. I knew her reaction would be something like that, but her kiss was much more exuberant than I thought it would be.

"Get a room," Alice said with a laugh as Bella pulled away and hid her face on my shoulder.

My aunt and uncle just smiled at us as they opened their gift from Bella.

"Bella, this is awesome. Thank you so much," Esme told her. "We do enjoy fine wines often."

"I'm glad, it was hard to find the perfect gift for people. But I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for the wallet and the gift cards. The wallet would have been good enough."

"Your welcome, we asked Edward what you'd like and he wasn't sure. So Alice suggested gift cards would be good."

Bella nodded as we finished opening gifts and then we cleaned up the mess.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing and helping fix dinner.

"Are you enjoying yourself, baby?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you agreed. I love having you in my arms as we drift off to sleep."

"Me too. I feel so safe and loved being in your arms," she said softly.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Just your traditional holiday food and then we watched some holiday movies and then we turned in since we were heading back home in the morning.

As we were laying in the bed, and I was holding her in my arms I thought about having to be without her tomorrow night and I felt sad.

"Baby, do you want to spend the night with me tomorrow? I know we have to go to work the following morning, but we could go in together."

"Sure, I think that could be arranged."

"Great, I really want to make love to you," I said with a smirk.

She smiled at me as she snuggled into me.

Morning came quickly and after saying our goodbyes we headed back home.

"Am I taking Bella home first?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm spending the night at Edward's."

"Okay then," she said with a smirk. "So you will be coming into work together?"

"Yes," I said.

"Great. Are you bringing coffee then?"

"Sure, we'll pick it up on the way in. You know Newton always messes up the coffee in the office," Bella told her. "And you know nothing makes a grumpy Edward like messed up coffee."

"Don't I know it. Before you started working there everyone was afraid of him."

"I know. I've heard murmurings about him," Bella said with a laugh.

The rest of the ride home was spent chattering and I checked my emails. There were a few that would need taking care of once I got home, but the rest of the time I'd be free to enjoy my beautiful girlfriend. After arriving home, I took care of some emails and then we cuddled on the couch, and made a light dinner before I took her up to bed and we enjoyed each other thoroughly.

The week flew by once we got home from my Aunt and Uncles and it was now New Years Eve. I was very nervous as I got dressed for our date. I made sure I had the ring in my suit pocket as I put my coat on. I grabbed my overnight bag and headed out the door to the limo I rented for the occasion.

I got in and the driver headed towards Bella's address. I sat back against the seat and thought of the evening ahead of me. We were going to dinner and then to the play and then I was taking her to the Ritz Carlton Hotel where we would watch the fireworks, and that's when I'd propose to her. I really hoped that I wouldn't stutter my way through the proposal.

We pulled up to her house and I hopped out. I walked quickly to the door and knocked softly.

It didn't take long for Bella to answer the door, wearing a stunning black dress.

"You look marvelous, baby," I said as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. You look great too."

"Shall we go?" I asked as I picked up her coat and helped put it on for her. "Is this your overnight bag?"

"Yep, all set."

I put my arm around her waist and lead her to the limo.

"Edward, this is too much."

"Nothing is too much, baby," I said as the driver opened the door and I helped her inside. I told the driver where we were heading and then I got in next to her.

"Where are we going?"

"We are having dinner at 312."

"Awesome, I've never been there," she said with a smile.

"I've only been there once for a business lunch. I hope that you'll like it."

"I'd like anywhere you take me, since I'll be with you."

"Aww... you're so sweet," I said as I leaned in and kissed her slowly.

We snuggled close together and I could feel the ring box in my pocket pressing against my thigh. I hoped that she didn't feel it. I was nervous to ask her but it is something that I've been wanting to ask her since Thanksgiving. But then it was really too soon. I hoped that she wouldn't think it was too soon now.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I held her.

"Yeah, perfect."

The limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door for me. I got out and then helped her out and we walked to the restaurant.

I opened the door and lead her inside. I gave the host my name and we were shown to our table right away.

Our waiter came over and gave us the menu for Prix Fixe Dinner and he explained what our choices were and asked if we would like the wine pairings with each course.

"Do you want wine, Bella?"

"No, not unless you do."

"Um... we'd rather have Iced Tea, thank you," I told the waiter.

"Sure, no problem. I'll go get your drinks while you look over the selections."

We nodded and looked at the menu.

"How are we going to choose?" she asked me.

"We each could choose one course and together we can choose dessert."

"Okay that sounds good. I'll choose the starter."

"Perfect."

"We can start with the _Buffal_ a, which is Buffalo Mozzarella Wrapped in Proscuitto, Beefsteak Tomatoes, Basil Pesto, Aged Balsamic," she said as I looked at the main course selections.

"Would the _Maiale_ , which is Roasted Pork Chop, Fontina Cheese, Sage, Proscuitto, Potato Cake, Kale, Pork Succo, be okay with you?"

"Mmm... sounds perfect."

"Okay, what about dessert?" I asked.

"I was thinking of _Torta di Formaggio con Espresso_ , Espresso Cheesecake, Chocolate Sauce, Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans," she said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I said with a smile as our waiter came over with our drinks.

"Here you are. Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes we have," I told him as I told him what we decided on.

"Very good, Sir. I'll have your first course out right away."

We both nodded as we took a sip of our Iced tea and made small talk. Once our first course was delivered, we ate and held hands and then our dinner was delivered. Everything tasted so good and we ate almost all of our meals.

"I think I'll save some room for dessert, if that's okay," she said softly.

"That's fine, baby. It was a lot of food."

She nodded as our dessert and coffee was delivered.

I took a dessert and then held the fork out to her and smiled as I watched her lips close over the fork, "Mmm... that is so good."

"It is," I agreed as I took another bite. We continued feeding each other and then the waiter brought over our bill and I slipped the money and tip into the folder and handed it back to him. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," she murmured as she placed her napkin on the table and I stood up to help her up.

We walked quickly to the coat room to get our coats and I helped her with hers and then we headed outside to the awaiting limo.

"Thank you," she said as I helped her inside and I got in next to her as the driver shut the door and then got in and drove us to the Cadillac Palace where the Phantom of the Opera was playing.

"I'm so excited to see this play with you, baby. I've never met anyone who liked it as much as I did," I told her as the limo came to a stop.

"Me either."

I stepped out and reached my hand out for her to take and she placed her small hand in mine. I couldn't wait to see my ring on her hand later, well of course she'll have to say yes first.

We entered the theater and we were shown to our seats. I could tell how excited she was as she took in all the sights.

As the play started, I watched her face and smiled at all the emotions I saw reflected there. She caught me a few times watching her and I smiled over at her.

It seemed like the play flew by and it was time to head to our hotel.

"Edward, thank you so much for tonight. I loved everything," she said as she kissed me.

"Tonight's not over, baby. We are staying at the Ritz and we'll watch the fireworks over Navy Pier and then I'll make love to my beautiful girlfriend to bring in the New Year."

She nodded as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I let her rest for a bit as my thoughts ran through my head. I was nervous and I hoped she wouldn't notice.

The driver pulled up in front of the hotel and got our bags out and then opened the door for me. I stepped out and then helped Bella out, I gave the driver a tip and then picked up our bags as we walked inside.

I walked us up to the desk and checked in. I got our key and I lead her to the elevator.

Once in the elevator I pulled her to me and kissed her, "I can't wait to get you in the room."

"Mmm... me either," she murmured against my lips.

The elevator opened and I lead her down the hallway towards our room. I opened the door and let her step inside.

She looked around the room and smiled back at me, "This is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it," I said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I had the hotel staff put some candles around the room and put some flowers around the room and a bottle of champagne on ice.

"Do you have plans for us?" she asked.

"Oh yes," I said with a smirk as I turned her to me. "I plan on us watching the fireworks to bring in the New Year and then I'm going to make love to you."

"I like that plan," she said as she pulled my face down to hers and she kissed me deeply.

I walked us over to the balcony doors and I opened them as the first firework streamed across the sky and erupted in an array of colors.

I saw her smile as I moved back inside to grabbed the champagne and glasses.

"Baby, I know neither of us like to drink but I think this night deserves to be celebrated," I told her as I pour us each a glass as she looked up at the sky. The colors illuminating her skin and sparkling in her eyes.

I handed her a glass and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she took a small sip.

"Your welcome."

I had my hand in my pocket, holding the ring box in my hand waiting the right moment to ask her.

The fireworks continued, getting louder and closer together and I knew that it was time. I moved back from her and got down on my knee beside her as she turned to look at me.

"Edward," she said as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Isabella, I love you with all my heart, and with everything within me. I know this may seem sudden, but I cannot see my life without you in it. I have never been so in love with anyone as I am with you. Will you marry me and make the happiest man on earth?" I opened the box, the held a square cut diamond ring with a braided band with diamonds throughout.

She looked down at the box and then back at me as tears formed in her eyes. I could hear my heart pounding in my eyes as I waited for her reply.

She shook her head yes, before she said the words I've been waiting to hear.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said as I stood up and took the ring from the box. I slipped it onto her finger and brought them up to my lips and kissed them. I took her into my arms and kissed her deeply as I walked us backwards into the hotel room.

I stopped us by the bed and looked into her deep brown eyes, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Edward," she said as she reached her hands up to my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders. I reached around her and found her zipper and I slowly lowered it and watched as she shimmied out of it.

Once her dress was off, I lifted her up and laid her on the bed as I took the rest of my clothes off. I got onto the bed and then crawled over her, I nudged her legs apart as I settled between them. Slowly I pushed inside her and she moaned softly.

"Mmm... yes," she murmured as we moved together. I loved the sounds she made as we made love. Together we worked our way towards the pinnacle of ecstasy.

I couldn't wait to start the new year with my fiancee and see where this new journey would take us.


End file.
